


The Hidden Truth

by kittycatthekindredspirit



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycatthekindredspirit/pseuds/kittycatthekindredspirit
Summary: Our story starts during the next school year when Bloom returns after being away from Alfea for many months with a big secret. Read to find out Bloom's secret and how everyone feels about her being gone for so long.
Relationships: Bloom/Sky (Winx Club)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Welcome Back To Alfea

Bloom arrived at Alfea after being away for many months. When she arrived in the winx suite, she unpacked her bags in her and Aisha’s room. None of the girls were in the suite they all shared.

Stella was walking towards the winx suite from her class she was just in a few minutes ago. She opened the door and walked in. She smiled when she saw Bloom's stuff. "Bloom! I'm so glad your back." She ran to her friend and hugged her tightly not even realizing that she friend is heavily pregnant. 

"Stella, not too tight." Bloom said. "Sorry." Then the princess released her friend from the hug. Stella looked at Bloom and gasped when she saw her swollen stomach. "Are you...?" 

"Yeah, I'm pregnant...surprise." Bloom said with a small smile on her face.

"Boom!" came from the hallway as Terra came back from helping her father in the greenhouse. Not long until her steps could be heard and in the next moment, Terra stood on the threshold to Bloom's and Aisha's room.

"Pregnant?! Wait...." Stella couldn't quite fathom what she heard. "You and Sky..." She and Sky had been broken up for a while, but she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She broke up with him, but still felt like she and Sky had something special. "How...when..." she was officially speechless, and that doesn't happen a lot. Stella tried to keep calm, knowing she was not being a helpful friend right now.

"You are back, finally. Where have you been?", she asked before she could stop at Bloom and Stella standing next to each other. They were having a conversation and Stella sounded surprised, the only words she caught were "Sky....How"

Musa and Aisha came into the winx suite talking to each other. "Glad you're still alive." Musa said smiling at Bloom.

Terra tried to tell Musa in an unsuspicious manner that the two in front of them were clearly not in the mood for jokes but it was already to late.

"Yes, enter." Farah Dowling said from inside, the door opened magically.

"I have something to tell you Mrs. Dowling and it's important." Bloom said nervously as she looked at the headmistress. "You can do this Bloom. Just go right out and tell her." Musa said encouragingly to Bloom. 

"I'm pregnant." Bloom said.

Farah was shocked, she hadn't expected that that was the message the fire fairy had for her, but she did her best to hide her reaction, as to not increase her discomfort any further. It had already happened after all, and she was sure by the look on Blooms face that she probably had lectured herself often already, so she instead opted to just focus on the problem at hand; the baby

"Uhm- Well, that is- Unfortunate. Im sure you are aware that we usually do not tolerate such behavior, but as it has already happened, how do you want to handle it?"

"Mrs. Dowling? Are you going to kick me out of Alfea?" Bloom blurted out quickly and nervously.

"Truth be told, I don't know what to do with you, such thing hasn't happened yet, so I will wait and keep an eye on your handling until then. But first, do you plan on keeping the baby?" She asked Bloom.

"I know I'm young Mrs. Dowling, but I want to keep my baby. I don't want my baby to go though the same stuff I went through." As she spoke, tears started to fill Bloom's eyes and run down her face. Musa noticed before the other girls and took her friend Bloom's hand and squeezed it. "We're here for you Bloom." Musa said with a smile. 

"And we will be here for you every step of the way." Stella added smiling as well. 

Aisha and Terra smiled at Bloom as well.

"Well, then we can't do much until the child has been delivered I guess, what month are you in?" the headmistress asked Bloom. 

Bloom whips her tears away as she smiles at her friends then she looks at the headmistress. "Eight months."

"I see." Farah said.

"You've been hiding this from us for eight months?" Stella asked shocked. 

"Stella, calm down." Musa said. 

"We're your friends Bloom, you shouldn't feel like you have to hide anything from us." Stella said. 

"I was afraid you guys would hate me and not want to be friends again." The fire fairy said 

"Come on Bloom, let's go find Sky." Stella said with smile.

The girls first went to Sky and Riven's room. Stella's knocked on the door loudly.

"We're not home!" Riven yelled from behind the door. 

"Open the door Riven." Stella said angrily. 

Bloom looked at Stella. "Let's come back later. Riven doesn't seem to want us to be here." She said nervously.

"Duh, when does he ever?" Stella said.

Sky looked up from his phone when he heard a knock on the door. Ever since Bloom had disappeared, the girls would occasionally drop by to share that there was still no news on his girlfriend’s whereabouts, but they had all literally seen each other on campus today. 

“Dude, go get it,” Riven said. The other boy made no haste to put down his cigarette, so Sky shook his head and rolled his eyes, but eventually he gave in. He got up and opened the door. Though he had hoped it would be her, he never expected to see her. 

When Bloom hadn’t returned at the beginning of term, Sky had been worried sick. He had interrogated everyone else in her suite, hoping they would know anything. He had asked Silva, and even dragged Riven out to go and look for her, but it was at no avail, so it was a relief to see her here standing with the girls in his and Riven's doorway.

“Oh my god, you’re back,” he sighed in relief, resting a hand on his heart. Once he was over the initial shock, he wanted nothing more than to hug her, but that was when his eyes got drawn to her stomach. 

"Tell him." Stella said to Bloom.

The fire fairy looked at Sky nervously then spoke. "Sky, I-I'm pregnant and you're the father." Bloom said nervously.


	2. Never Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloom and Sky recontact.

“I-I know I should have told you when I found out but, I was so scared and afraid that you and everyone else would hate me and no longer want to be my friend. I thought people could hate me, especially you and I don’t want that to happen.” The fire fairy said as tears filled her eyes and ran down her face. “I’m so sorry Sky.” She cried as tears kept running down her face. 

“Hey, t’s okay.” He didn’t know how to process any of the things she just told him just yet, but he didn’t like to see her cry. Sky turned around, facing Riven. “Get out.”

“Pardon me?” The other Specialist raised an eyebrow. 

“Now.” Riven raised his hands, but then did as told. When he passed Bloom in the doorway, he checked her out, and his face dropped. 

“Yeah, good luck with that one,” Riven spoke, and the he disappeared. 

“Don’t mind him,” Sky and and he rested his hand on Bloom’s shoulder. “Come in, I think we need to talk, privately.” 

The girls left while Bloom came into the room. Sky closed the door behind her as she walked in, and then he gestured to the bed, signaling she should sit down. 

She was pregnant, and she clearly had been for a while. And he was the father. He could barely believe any of this was happening. 

“Are you comfortable? Are you okay?” he asked. Sky sat himself down on the edge of the bed with her. He took a deep breath and finally spoke up. “Hey, I’m not mad or whatever, just a little overwhelmed.”

Bloom sat next to Sky on his bed and looked down at her stomach. “Do you hate me?” The fire fairy asked him. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you when I found out. I should have told you but I didn’t. I can’t change what has happened. I wish I could do it over and tell you right away instead of leaving Alfea.” She said as tears kept running down her face.

  
Sky needed to pull himself together. She shouldn’t be this upset, and the only way to comfort her, was if he was strong. He took another deep breath and shook his head. 

“I could never hate you,” he assured her. He softly smiled and leaned in to push some hair behind her face. “Do you hear me, Bloom? We’re not on bad terms, don’t worry about that, okay?” The Specialist rested his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away. He really hated to see her crying. 

“I’m glad you’re telling me now. And the only reason I wish we could turn back time, is so that I could support you, and make sure you and…” Never in a million years would he have thought he would be saying this. But it was happening, and if she wanted to keep the baby, he would be the last person to leave her hanging. “So I could make sure you and our baby are okay. But if you’ll let me, I will still do that.”

“You could never hate me?” Bloom asked as she looked at him. 

“Never.” Sky said with a smile. 


	3. Our Future

“I-I want to show you something.” Then fire fairy took Sky’s hand and placed it on her stomach where they both could feel there baby kicking. “It’s amazing, isn’t it?” She gave him a small smile.

“You make me so happy Sky. And I love you so much.” She said as she kept smiling at him.

It felt like Sky’s breath was taken away the moment she placed his hand on her stomach, and the baby didn’t miss a beat to kick. He looked up at her, amazement in his eyes. Their baby had just kicked. “It is,” he softly replied, unable to say anything else. 

Five minutes ago, he didn’t even know he was going to be a father, but he already knew that he would never stop being a father. They were having a kid, and unless fate decided anything else, he was gonna raise it with her.

“I love you too,” he said to Bloom, smiling brightly. “And I’m so proud of you.” He truly was. She had gone through months of pregnancy by herself, and he could be nothing but astonished by her bravery and strength. So he leaned in, pushed some of her beautiful red hair behind her ears, and let his fingers trail down her face, but then he kissed her. He was so worried about her and the baby, but he would ask questions later. She was his priority now, and he needed her to know he loved her, and he would support her in every step of this pregnancy.

Bloom smiled at Sky. At first when he kissed her, she wasn’t sure what to do but something in the her head was telling her to kiss him back. So that’s what the fire fairy did.

She eventually pulled away from him. Bloom held his hand in hers. “We should talk about our future.”

“How are we going to raise a baby while at Alfea? Are we going to share a room or is our baby going to be spending a few nights with me and a few nights with you? I honestly don’t know how we are going to figure this out Sky.” Bloom seemed to be panicking a little bit.

Sky was relieved she kissed him back. They hadn’t seen each other in months, and he had acted on impulse kissing her. But thank goodness she kissed him back, and somehow it felt like she had never left.

He understood why she was panicking. There was so much they still needed to sort out, and one look at her stomach was enough to realize there wasn’t too much time left to do so. And he had his worries too – and he wasn’t even the one literally carrying their child.

He softly squeezed her hand to reassure her. “I know this room is no place to raise a child.” He nodded over to Riven’s side of the room. The other Specialist hadn’t taken his cigarette with him when he had left the room – smoking was technically forbidden on school grounds – and the cigarette end was still smoldering in the ashtray. “And I want to be there, so maybe we should talk to Mrs. Dowling, and Silva and see if we can work something out so we can share a room… Have you actually already told anyone but me about… you know?” He didn’t finish his sentence, but he figured she knew what he meant.

“Yes, I have. I told Mrs Dowling and the girls.” Bloom said.

“Then I guess all who is left to tell is Silva.” Sky said.

“Do you want to go tell him now?” She asked. 

“Sure.” He said.

The two teenagers held hands as they went to Mrs Dowling’s office to see if Silva was there. Once they reached her office, Bloom knocked on the door. 

"Yes, enter." Farah Dowling said from inside, the door opened magically.

They walked into the office and Sky shut the door behind him. “Silva, Bloom and I need to tell you something.” Sky said.

“I'm pregnant." Bloom said.

“And I’m the father.” Sky said. 


	4. Cafeteria Whispers

Sky stood beside Bloom as she told Dowling and Silva about the pregnancy. He could feel Silva's eyes on him. Silva was the closest thing he had to a father, and he couldn't help but feel like he should've told Silva in a different way.

But both of the head teachers looked pretty shocked, and Sky didn't know what to say. So he rested his hand on Bloom's back, so she knew she wasn't alone in this.

"We've never seen something like this before at Alfea," Silva mumbled, shaking his head. Sky knew a lecture would follow, but he couldn't let Silva go there. Bloom didn't need any of that right now.

"We know it's unexpected, but it wasn't some reckless decision." A little white lie wouldn't hurt, especially if it would save Bloom the trouble. He would deal with Silva later.

"Alright." Silva didn't seem convinced, but he asked no further questions. "I guess we have to make some arrangements. Farah?"

"I will start on those arrangements right away. If either of you two need anything, please let us know." Farah Dowling said with a warm smile.

Bloom looked at Sky then at Dowling and Silva. "Thank you, both of you." She said. 

"We will be more than happy to help you both, just as long as your training," he turned to Sky directly, "doesn't get affected." Silva said. 

"It won't." Sky said. 

"Good." responded Silva. 

The fire fairy looked back at Sky. "Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry." She said with a smile on her face.

"Of course," Sky replied to Bloom, a small smile on his face, but then he turned back to the head teachers. "Thank you," he said, giving them a nod. Then he nudged Bloom to start walking again by gently pushing her back, and they left the headmistress' office.

It was a relief to be out of there again. Though it was for the best Dowling and Silva knew, it still felt like they had to defend themselves. 

And it didn't help that all eyes were on them from the moment they entered the cafeteria. People started whispering and pointing, and he couldn't help but get a little protective of her.

Bloom without saying anything turned around and walked away. She was trying to get away from the whispering and pointing. She felt tears fill her eyes and start run down her face as she walked away. 

The fire fairy looked down at her stomach and rubbed it. She felt the baby give a few hard kicks and she clutched her stomach groaning then she took a few deep breathes to try to calm down. No matter what she did the discomfort of having a watermelon attached to the front of her never got any less uncomfortable. The constant heavy pressure like there was a huge water balloon inside of her weighing her down, getting in her way, and putting pressure on all parts of her.

"You can do this. Just go back into the cafeteria, get some food, and leave." Bloom said to herself as tears kept rubbing down her face.

Sky was torn between following her and telling off the assholes who had caused her to flee from the crowded cafeteria. He could honestly cuss at all those people with their judgements, and threaten to not leave it that if they dared to ever look at her like that again, but he figured the way his eyes spat fire were enough for now. She was his priority now, and he shouldn't waste another minute with these fools when he should be checking up on her.

He turned around and started looking for Bloom, who had managed to get away from anyone surprisingly fast, him included. But he knew his girl, so he had an idea where to look for her. 

"Bloom!" He sighed in relief when he found her, and quickly bridged the distance between them. It wasn't hard to tell she had been hurt by what had gone down in the cafeteria. He rested his hands on his shoulders, taking her in with worried eyes. "Is everything okay?"

Bloom looked at Sky. "I'm sorry I left the cafeteria. I just couldn't handle the whispers and the pointing." She said as tears kept rubbing down her face. The fire fairy hugged Sky as she kept on crying.

Sky wrapped his arms around her and rested his hand at the nape of her neck. Seeing her this upset broke his heart and he held her while she cried. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry about, those people should be sorry,” he assured her with a soft voice. 

It was kinda strange to hold her in his arms now she was pregnant. He was suddenly very aware of her bump as it pressed against his body, but it was okay. She was still Bloom, and this was their baby. This was probably not the moment to realize it, but he was holding the two most important people in his life in his arms right now. How could he not be amazed at that? People could form opinions and act like asses, but he knew this was what he wanted and he would do anything within his reach to keep her and the baby safe. 

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked her after a while. He looked down on her and wiped her tears away with his thumb. “I could just get you something if you don’t wanna go back there,” he proposed.

“I’m alright I guess.” She said as she looked at him. “And I would love for you to go back there and get me something. Just get me anything, I’m starving.” 

The fire fairy wiped the rest of her tears away then looked back at Sky. “Thank you. I love you.” Then Bloom leaned in and kissed him.

Sky kissed her back, and the corners of his mouth curled up as he felt her lips on his. 

Bloom had her little ways wrapping him right around his finger, and this certainly was one of them. But he knew she would only do that if she was okay, and that eased his mind. He would feel more at ease leaving her alone for a while if she was at least doing alright. He eventually pulled away from the kiss. “I love you too,” he answered to her. “And I’ll be right back.” He disappeared to get her something to eat. He went up in the crowd and got in line to get her some food. To his frustration, the line moved up just slowly, and it took him a while before he got back to Bloom.

Sky came back with a tray of food in his hands. The two teenagers went to his room and sat down on the edge of his bed. Sky handed Bloom the tray of food and she put the tray on her lap and started eating. Sky watched the fire fairy as she ate. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Once she finished her food, Sky took the tray from her and put it on his desk. 

“Thank you for the food.” Bloom said.  
“Your welcome.” Sky responded.


	5. Forever & Ever More

It's been a week since Bloom came back to Alfea. Dowling and Silva have been working on a schedule for the two parents to be for when the baby arrives.

Bloom has been staying in her and Aisha's room, but soon she is moving into Stella's room and Stella is moving into her and Aisha's room. Everyone decided it would be best if Bloom had a room to herself and the baby. 

It was the early in the morning. Sky had gotten out of the shower and got dressed. He saw Bloom sleeping in his bed and smiled. Bloom has been spending the night sometimes with Sky in his room and other times Sky spends the night in her room. 

Sky sat on his bed and looked at Bloom still smiling at her. He put his hand on Bloom's swollen stomach and felt their unborn baby kick. Sky watched his girlfriend sleeping peaceful. He eventually had to wake her up because they had to go to class. He helped Bloom get ready for the day then they left his and Riven's room.

In class, Bloom sat up as straight as she could at her desk, but it just made it worse; adding sharp back pain to the already unbearable position. The baby was getting so hard to carry. She knew she wouldn’t have too much longer. Between her books, back pain, and the baby wedging herselfbetween the fire fairy’s pelvis and bladder every day, Bloom couldn’t focus on school; she could only focus on her classes ending so she could go to her room and relax.

Later, the class was dismiss and Bloom slowly turned in her seat and lugged herself up with both hand firmly pressed on the desk and chair. She stood up and immediately placed her hand on her lower stomach. Between the extreme pain piercing through her lower back and the pressure holding it’s place right over her pelvis, the fire fairy could barely handle the pain anymore. She walked back to her desk, picking up the few books that remained then she left the classroom. While walking down the hallway, she saw Sky.

The specialist saw his girlfriend and smiled. He walked towards her. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Bloom responded with a small on her face.

“Here, let me take your books.” Sky said then she took Bloom’s books from her and held them.

“Thanks.” The fire fairy said.

"How are you feeling?" Sky asked.

"I'm fine Sky. You and everyone else ask me all the time. It's starting to get annoying." Bloom said.

"Everyone asks because they care about you and our baby." Sky responded back.

"I'm not a baby, I don't need to be checked on and asked how I feel all the time." Bloom said starting to get upset. Sky stood in front of Bloom, stopping her in her tracks. "Bloom, you should try to relax.”

She sighed. "Fine...Can we go back to your room?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Silva won't mind if I miss a day of training to spend time with you." Sky took her hand and the two teenagers went to his room.

Later inside Sky and Riven's room, the fire fairy and the specialist were cuddling in Sky's bed. "Do you want me to get you anything? Are you hungry?" He asked his girlfriend with a smile on his face.

"I'm fine Sky." She said smiling back at him.

Bloom put her hand on her swollen stomach and rubbed it. "Whoa, out baby’s really active right now."

Sky put his hand next to Bloom's on her swollen stomach. "Does it hurt?" He asked concerned.

“A little bit but I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” The fire fairy said looking at her boyfriend.

“I worry about you, both of you.” Sky said looking at her then his eyes moved to her stomach. Bloom looked down at her stomach as well and rubbed it. The fire fairy felt the baby kicking and smiled.

“You have to feel this.” She took his hand and placed it on on her stomach. “Feeling our baby kick. It’s amazing, isn’t it?” She said still smiling. Sky felt the baby kicking and smiled. “Is it.”


End file.
